bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
Once the demon prince of Envy, Alice has fallen from grace, having been murdered by her nemesis, Sebastian, and her throne usurped by him as well. Only after a lengthy quest by her formerly dear friend, Hueco Mundo, was she brought back to life, powerless and mortal. Skills and Abilities As an ordinary human, Alice possesses no known powers or abilities. Personality Since her throne was usurped, and her life taken from her only to be resurrected, Alice has undergone a large change in her personality. Once haughty, selfish and self-centered, she made much more enemies than friends, soon becoming hated by the residence of the Wayne Manor. However, even after she was removed from the estate, she didn't learn her lesson. She thought herself to be inherently better than others simply because of her blood. However, that all changed as she slowly began to realize there was no way out of the shackles Sebastian had put on her. She grew desperate, and dejected. After she was killed and subsequently resurrected, however, she finally seemed to realize everything she had done wrong, and underwent a drastic change in personality because of it. Her self-centered self died when she was murdered, and now has adopted a personality defining a strong, calculating and vengeance-fueled woman who wishes for nothing more than to wipe the world clean of manipulative, selfish and arguably evil beings such as Sebastian and her old self, as well as liberate her father's soul from the control of Sebastian. History Alice was the favored daughter of Leviathan, Crowned Prince of Envy. Among his 13 children, she was, by far, his favorite, and the most fitting for the throne. However, being beings of envy, her siblings didn't approve of their father's decision, and quickly learned to hate Alice and their father. However, it wasn't long until one of her sisters, the runt of the litter, finally snapped, killing and consuming the souls of every one of her sisters. The demon princess, now traumatized and fearful of her own life, of course fled Hell, accepting the first summon to come her way. She was summoned to the home of one man named John in Town, whom she became good friends with. In exchange for giving him information about her past and Hell, he fed her the souls of humans by luring innocents into his home for Alice to feed on. However, the guilt of murdering so many people quickly began to bother Alice, disgusting her to the point of deciding to starve herself of souls for as long as possible. As she starved and refused to kill any longer, her body, as well as her mind, slowly withered. She began to have obsessive compulsions, going as far as to stalk a member of the strange manor outside of town. Fawkes. She believed she loved him, and would constantly follow him everywhere he went, even going as far as to sneak into the mansion to spy on him sleeping or reading in the library. Of course, it wasn't long until she made herself known to the manor, and soon became a resident herself. However, peaceful times at the manor would not last, as she quickly began to clash with other residents of the manor, making many enemies in her time there through the use of violence, anger and lust. She saw fit to do anything she wanted, so long as it provided her with pleasure and self-accomplishment. However, her naivete led her to become infatuated with a certain other resident of the manor. A demon known as Sebastian. However, her infatuation quickly turned to hatred as she realized that he was simply manipulating her, and the feelings only intensified as he forced her to obey his every command through the use of her true name. Indeed, she only became a pawn for Sebastian to use, and it nearly drove Alice to insanity. She was forced to fight friends, and even kill her own father, because of what Sebastian did, leading her to become the new demon prince of Envy. Over time, she grew more and more desperate and dejected, looking for a way out of her bindings to Sebastian in any way she could. But no matter how hard she tried, the Demon would find a way around her attempts and simply constrict his bindings even more. Indeed, it was becoming clear to Alice that there was going to only be one way out of this. One fateful day, Alice visited Sebastian in his home, and pleaded with him to kill her. She wanted to be free so badly, that she was willing to give up her body and soul to do it. And so, Sebastian gladly obliged, murdering the demon prince on the spot, and taking control of Leviathan's soul. She was, for all intensive purposes, dead. However, Sebastian didn't seem to consider one factor, and that was Alice's friend, Hueco Mundo. Going on a large quest for strange beings known as "Horrorterrors", he was able to use them to bring Alice back to life, though at a hefty price. Despite everything Hueco had done for her, she would not remember a single thing about him upon her resurrection. Additionally, she was robbed of every power she had as a demon, being reborn as a 100% human being. So now, having been separated from Hueco, and without memories of him, she simply stays in town. She knows not how she was spared from death, and doesn't really care. Instead, she currently attends the Town University, studying on demonology and magic, in hopes of finding a way to regain her power as a demon, and eventually defeat Sebastian. Relationship Guide *Fawkes: Ex-lover *Alfred: Crush *Crona: Enemy *Raven: Enemy *Judith Sutcliff: Enemy *Alton Sutcliff: Enemy *Hueco Mundo: Friend *Shotaro: Lover/Ex-lover *Dorhmel Garzanox: Sister/Enemy *Sebastian: Enemy for life Category:Characters Category:Demon